


Audi V. Bill

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's got a new Audi and he's paying more attention to it than Bill... or so Bill thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audi V. Bill

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw pictures of Tom's Audi r8 I knew I had to write a story. Of course, Bill is the best hood ornament ever;)

Bill knew that being jealous of a car was very girly and completely ridiculous. It didn't stop him, however, from eying Tom's new Audi r8 reproachfully. It was sleek and silver, the newest of the new, and Tom was on cloud nine. It was like he had brought home his own baby and he couldn't stop touching it and praising it. He blathered on about the speed, the look, and the “sexiness” of the car. How could a car be sexy?   
Bill appreciated Audi cars – he loved them almost as much as Tom, but it was a car for Christ's sake! And right now Tom was paying more attention to his Audi than he was to Bill.   
Tom had just brought it home and he was prancing about the driveway, circling the car over and over again, running his hands almost the sides and the hood. He got inside several times, fitting his hands over the steering wheel and stroking the gearshift, only to jump out again and return to petting the backside of the car, like it was a puppy. Bill stood at the nose of the car, nodding and giving affirmative hums, but his arms were crossed and his glare might've caused the car to erupt in flames.   
At last, Tom said, “Let's take a spin, Bill. You have to ride in it!”  
Bill jerked his eyes from the car to Tom. “You just brought it home, Tom.”  
“So?” Tom said, almost sliding behind the steering wheel. “Come on, let's go!” He hollered as he started the engine with a smooth hum.  
Bill sighed loudly and dropped his hands to his sides before marching to the passengers sides. Why wasn't Tom noticing him? He yanked the door open and slid inside, hating to admit that the leather felt wonderfully smooth and the “new car” smell washed over him like a sweet perfume. He stabbed his seatbelt into place and slumped back, his arms folding once more.  
Giddily, Tom pulled out of the driveway and took off, stomping down on the accelerator to showcase the velocity. He gave some stat about how fast it could go from 0 to 60 or some shit like that but Bill zoned him out. He stared out the window and tapped his foot.   
Tom yammered on for a few more minutes before he became quiet, asking, “Bill? Bill, are you listening?”  
“What?” Bill asked, looking over before adding, “Oh, yeah, yeah.”  
Tom frowned, “Bill.”  
“What?” Bill asked, throwing out his hands.  
“What's the deal? It's my new car.”  
“So...?” Bill asked, as if that should mean something.  
“Well, you're acting like you don't care.” Tom said, sounding a bit hurt.  
Cuz I don't. Bill thought, but didn't say it. “I'm sorry. I'm distracted I guess.”  
“By what?” Tom asked.   
Bill didn't reply, falling into a deep silence. He was distracted by riding something other than an Audi, but he wasn't going to say it.   
The silence lengthened and he felt Tom's glance on him, over and over. “Bill..” Tom's tone was knowing and Bill squirmed lower into the seat, hugging himself tighter. “Don't tell me you're jealous of the car.”  
“No.” Bill denied, too quickly.  
“Mmm, I see.” Tom said, his voice lowering. Bill jerked when he felt Tom's hand slide across the gearshift and grip his thigh. “Bill needs a little attention.” Tom said, his fingers squeezing slowly. Bill gasped quietly, rising up in the seat as if to escape Tom's grip.   
“Tom...” He whispered, unsure whether he was about to plead or protest.   
“Bill needs a little lovin'.” Tom went on, his fingers rising higher. All the air escaped from Bill's lungs and he looked over at Tom, finding his brother's eyes on the road, but dark with desire. If Bill had thought before that Tom was completely focused on his car, he was now proven wrong.   
A moan slipped from his lips when Tom's hand moved directly over to Bill's crotch. He quickly found the hardened flesh, squeezing him softly through his pants.   
“Tom...” His name turned into a moan and Bill gripped the edges of the seat harder, his knuckles turning white. His hips rose up against Tom's hand as he found himself suddenly on the verge of exploding. “Tom, please...” He whimpered.  
Tom didn't respond, but he had turned the car about and Bill knew they were heading back home. Tom pressed harder on the pedal, urgently instead of flauntingly this time. The hand at Bill's cock remained soft and sensual, driving Bill crazy with desire. He pressed his eyes shut, leaning his head back against the seat as he tried to breathe. They just had to make it home, Bill told himself. It was only a few minutes. The few minutes stretched into an eternity before Bill felt the car come to a halt. Tom's hand slid away and he let out gasp as he opened his eyes. He found himself in the garage, Tom's Audi parked alongside his own.   
His fingers shook as he disengaged his seatbelt, his fingers fumbling several times before he got it open. He stilled when Tom reached across his lap and opened the glove box. He snatched a small tube from inside, throwing Bill's a naughty look. Bill could only stare at his brother, stunned by the thought that Tom had thought to throw lube into the glovebox when he had just brought the car home. Bill realized suddenly that Tom's first and foremost thoughts had always been on him, no matter how much he loved the Audi.   
Tom threw the door open much to Bill's surprise. He had thought that when Tom grabbed the lube from the glove box that they would be staying in the car. Bill followed, a bit uncertainly. Tom rounded the front of the car and grabbed him by the arm, reeling him in. His mouth landed hot and heavy on Bill's lips, crushing them together. Bill breathed haltingly as Tom ravaged his mouth, his teeth scraping over Bill's lips, urging his jaw open. Bill went slack against him as Tom's tongue pressed inside, swirling around Bill's tongue stud and swiping at his palate.   
Bill felt the hood of the car against his thighs and realized Tom had backed him into it. He leaned back against the cooling metal, letting it hold his weight as Tom finished kissing him. He drew back, his eyes alight with desire.   
“You are so...” He drew in a breath, before whispering, “So much more beautiful than a car.”  
Bill blinked, his cheeks coloring with Tom's praise.   
“And...” Tom said, his voice darkening as he pushed Bill farther back on the car. “I want to ride you... so much more than a car.”  
Bill gave a little gasp, scrambling for balance as Tom tipped him all the way back on the hood. Tom slid his face down from Bill's, reaching up a hand to push Bill shirt up as his mouth travelled downwards. His lips brushed over the quivering plane of Bill's stomach, dropping lower to the waistband of his pants. Bill moaned quietly, reaching down to grasp at Tom's head and shoulders. Tom opened Bill's pants and his cock pressed up, covered only by the thin cloth of his boxers. Tom pulled those down, far enough to release Bill's aching, hard cock. He breathed over the heated flesh, drawing a shiver from Bill's body.   
“Tomi...” Bill groaned, grasping at Tom's braids, trying to draw his lips down upon his cock.   
“You want me to stroke you too?” Tom asked, his mouth hovering a damning few inches away.  
“Yes!” Bill cried, arching his hips up.   
“I bet I can brag about how fast you are too...” Tom added, a hint of chuckle in his voice.  
“Tom!” Bill demanded, wishing he had the ground to stomp his foot on.  
“I could definitely go on about how beautiful you are.” Tom said, and this time, Bill could hear the adoration in his voice. He went slack against the car, letting out a soft, “Oh, Tomi...”  
Tom lowered his mouth and Bill moaned as his lips brushed over his aching head. He sucked him in slowly, taking him an inch at a time. Bill's fingers tightened in Tom's braids and he bit down hard on his lower lip. It felt so good – he wanted to come in this very moment, release himself onto Tom's hot tongue.   
His cock shifted all the way into Tom's mouth and the velvety embrace suddenly tightened. Bill's back arched off the car, and he gave a cry. He barely had time to gain his breath back before Tom began to pump him in and out of his mouth, his head turning this way and that in a torturous rhythm.   
Bill could hear himself moaning, calling out Tom's name, but he couldn't remember telling himself to say anything. Tom pulled the moans from him, darting past his will and consent, taking him completely before Bill could even think.   
Tom slid his hands beneath Bill's body, his strong fingers gripping Bill's buttocks through the thin shield of his boxers. The warmth of his hand seeped through the cloth and Bill wriggled against him until Tom's fingers searched up and found the waistband. Bill moaned quietly as Tom fit his fingers between Bill's buttocks, his middle fingers probing at his entrance. Bill jerked up against Tom, shoving his cock in deeper. Tom took the thrust in stride, sucking him in deep. Bill could feel the back of Tom's throat closing in to swallow his head and he felt a scream working it way up to his lips.  
His feet flailed on either side of Tom and he his head was tilted back at a sharp angle against the hood. Sweat gathered on his chest beneath his t-shirt and on his forehead. Tom had him so hot already, and they barely begun. Suddenly, the object that he had so abhorred before became more beckoning and desirable.  
Tom's throat worked around his head, the rest of his mouth still pleasuring him all the way down. The pleasure was roiling up inside him in waves, each one harder than the first. Bill was sure that he was going to come in the very position – how he wanted to, so badly.   
Bill was so lost in the pleasure that it was a shock when Tom pulled off of him. His eyes flew open. “Tom?”  
Tom pulled him off the car and Bill was about to protest before he was suddenly shoved back down, facefirst. The cool, metal hood of the car pressed against cheek and his chest as Tom ripped his pants all the way down. Bill, atuned to little sound, heard the cap of the lube opening. His heart beat faster, his disappointment over the short blowjob quickly deteriorating.   
He gasped when he felt Tom's fingers press between his buttocks, wet with the lube. A moan quickly followed as Tom's fingers stabbed into him quickly. Bill's body immediately opened to accept the intrusion and Tom fit two fingers into him. Bill groaned, arching his hips back against Tom's hand as he quickly thrust the two inside. He grazed Bill prostate, ripping another cry from Bill's lips.   
“You ready, Bibi?”   
“Yes, yes...” Bill groaned, not really taking into account whether he was or not. He just knew he wanted Tom's cock in him as fast as possible.  
Tom's hands left him for a few seconds before they gripped his hips, pulling him up against his cock. Bill found his footing on the concrete of the garage and levered himself up against the car as Tom fit the head of his cock between Bill's buttocks In the next second, he was slamming into him. He pressed all the way into him with one thrust, seating his hips against Bill's ass. Bill cried out, his head snapping up as Tom filled him all the way up.   
“J-jesus...” He groaned, his legs shaking as Tom reared back from another thrust. Tom came into him again, jerking him forward against the car. Bill lost his footing again, thrashing helplessly against the hood of the car as Tom began a faster rhythm. He clawed at the car, vaguely wondering how mad Tom would be if he left scratches on the new paint.   
Tom bent over him, holding on him with one hand and bracing himself with a hand on the hood, as he ground his hips hard against Bill's ass. His cock slid in deep each time, driving at Bill's prostate. Bill was already halfway to orgasm because of the blowjob, and Tom's deft pleasuring was quickly pushing him all the way there. He whined as Tom bore down upon him, driving him harder and harder into the hood of the Audi.   
“Oh, yes, Tomi, just like that...” He groaned, arching his ass back towards Tom. “Oh, Tomi, fuck me so good.” He went on, mindlessly, the words spilling almost unintelligably from his lips.   
Tom hips rocketed against his ass and Bill could almost swear that the car was rocking on its wheels from the force of their bodies meeting.   
“Jesus..” Tom groaned in his ear, his hot breaths blasting over Bill's cheek. “So... fucking... hot...” He punctuated each word with a thrust of his cock inside Bill's body and Bill cried out louder. He didn't care if the neighbors heard or if someone even caught a glimpse into the window of the garage door.   
“Gonna... make you... fucking...scream.” Tom ground out, hitting Bill's prostate like a battering ram with each thrust. Bill was nearly sobbing with pleasure, flailing helplessly over the hood of the car as Tom assaulted him over and over.   
He pulled Bill up higher on the low hood of the car, making him kneel there, before he went after him again. His hands gripped both of Bill's buttocks this time, his stronger fingers spreading him wide for the entrance of his cock.   
“Oh... oh, Tomi...” Bill cried, his knees sliding farther apart on the smooth surface of the car as rocked into him at the same frantic pace. He could feel the orgasm curling up inside him, ready to lash out and ravage his body. His cock smacked wetly against his stomach as Tom jerked into him and Bill wanted to reach down and touch it, but he knew it he did, he would lose support and crack his face on the windshield.   
“Come on, Bibi.” Tom growled, his hips driving into Bill's ass now as he grabbed Bill around the waist and pulled him back harder on his cock. “Come for me.”  
Bill wailed and lowered his head, bearing down hard on Tom's cock and rubbing it right over his prostate. Tom thrusts shortened until Bill was grinding his ass right down onto Tom's throbbing dick and using the tip to pleasure his prostate with constant pressure. He gave a cry, and his body squeezed like a vice around Tom's cock. He began to shudder and his head snapped back as a long, hoarse scream exited his throat. His balls went tight and a spasm took over his lower regions as cum spilled from the tip of his reddened, throbbing cock, washing hotly over the hood of the Audi.   
“That's it. Squeeze for me, baby,” Tom said, breathlessly. On command, Bill's muscles tightened once more and Tom came with Bill's hot, little body milking him for all he was worth. He fucked Bill one last time into the car and collapsed on top of him, crushing him against the hard surface. Bill let out a groan, wanting to move to push Tom's weight off but unable to. His limbs felt weak and useless after such a strong orgasm, and his ass was thrumming from the hard fuck it had just taken.   
“God...” Tom gasped, pulling out of him.   
Bill stumbled off after him, leaning heavily against the car. He noticed his cum staining the silver surface and bit his lip, casting a glance at Tom. Tom was also inspecting the damage, but he didn't look angry, just a little amused.   
“I got cum all over your car.” Bill pointed out.  
Tom's eyes turned to him, twinkling a honey brown. He raised a brow. “You better lick it up then.”   
“What?” Bill began to whine, grabbing at his pants that were still tangled around his ankles.   
“I'm kidding.” Tom laughed. “We better just get a rag or something before it dries too bad.”  
“I'll do it.” Bill said with a sigh. “Its my cum.”  
Tom laughed louder. “I think I'm gonna stay right here and watch my jealous little brother wipe his cum off my new car.”  
Bill sighed louder and stomped off, returning a moment later with a wet washcloth to clean up the mess. He began to wipe it away, rubbing at the surface until it was shining clean again.  
“I think I like the sight of you washing my car.” Tom said, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I think you need to put on one of those tiny bikinis and then the image would be complete.”  
“I am not a woman, Tom Kaulitz.” Bill drew back, offended. He snapped the towel at Tom and he howled, backing away. “That's got your dried cum on it!”  
“Serves you right for saying that.” Bill returned.   
“Although I do think that your flat, little chest would look a hellava lot more appealing than any double D I've seen.” Tom went on, an affectionate smile on his lips.  
Bill huffed but didn't snap that towel at him again.   
“You wanna go inside?” Tom asked, offering Bill his hand. “That was really hot, but I've got a bed that's a lot more comfortable.”   
Bill grinned and grabbed his hand and leaned against Tom's shoulder as they walked to the door. “As long as that car doesn't leave this garage tonight, I'm all yours.”  
Tom chuckled, “Trust me, Bill. You're the only one I'm riding tonight.”


End file.
